Castlevania Melody of Madness
by Blackwizard71
Summary: A darkness hangs over New York. only days after the revelation to the world that Gargoyles exist, a new threat comes shrouding itself in darkness and mystery. While New york begins to melt down, will the Gargoyles be able to save the city from a hidden threat? Or will a new age of darkness cover the world.
1. Chapter 1

Castlevania Melody of Madness

chapter 1 Day 1 The setting of the Board

Authors notes for anyone wondering when chronologically this takes place in the gargoyles time line it is directly after the first episode of the third season. I will be including only an Important OC into the story. I don't own either Gargoyles or Castlevania they belong to Disney and Konami respectively.

I should say this first Broadway and Angela do not have a romantic relationship in this. I watched the entire series and I felt that their relationship came out of no where at the beginning of season three, and it kind of felt wrong to me. Also there will be **NO** characters from the comics in this. I heard good things about them it's just that I haven't been able to read any of them. So naturally I will not include any one specifically from them. Also some events already in the third season might happen, most won't and some will have different endings. And yes this technically takes two years ahead of the timeline but you'll see why.

Time: December 3rd 1998 12:10 am Location: Death Alley

It was a cold winter's night in new york, the sort of cold that makes all practitioners of legitimate business flee indoors and go to sleep in their nice cozy beds. This does come with a few exceptions of course.

1:policemen and people with night shifts would still be awake.

2: a lot of people have actually begun watching Night Watch because of the discovering of the Gargoyles.

Yet the two men and one woman standing outside in the dreary cold did not fall into either category. One look and any reasonable man would think yep nothing legal going on here. This was also for a couple reasons

1:This was in a back alley of the docks in a infamous alley way where more murders took place than anywhere else in the city.(It was called Death Alley but the men didn't know this fact since they only arrived in new york recently.)

2: All of them were wearing cultist esquire robes that covered there faces in an extremely suspicious manner. There were also carrying briefcases

3: It was a good 10 minutes past midnight.

The man in the middle that seemed to be the leader took out a old fashioned pocket watch and checked the time. It wasn't that he was worried about time.( time was on the top of his list of things he would never worry about) He was annoyed with the time management of others. He looked up and saw six sailors carrying what appeared to be a coffin covered in a lot of tarps towards the group. You're late he said.

What was that the lead man sailor said.

"When I leave a message saying that you should arrive at midnight I mean **exactly **at midnight,".

"What no harm was done we got your stupid coffin and none of us checked in it., now hand us the dough,"

"Of course you never opened it if you had you would of died.,"

The robed men and women handed over the briefcases over to the puzzled sailors. The sailor opened one of them checking greedily. At once the entire group of sailors drew pistols all aimed at the robed men.

Did you think you could just rip us off like that barked the sailor.

"Why of course. Now if you will excuse me I must be off.," snapping his fingers the Coffin levitated off the ground and came to the robed man. Touching the coffin the woman said don't worry master it's almost time you can get out. The robed man in the middle said oh and Zephyr I leave these gentlemen in your capable hands. During this the sailors mouths have been hanging wide open in shock. Then faster than any of them could blink, the only of the robed men that didn't speak grabbed hold of the lead sailor and held him like a hostage. While tearing the man's gun free from his hand he then started shooting all of the other sailors who didn't have a clue what to do. The leader could only give a blood curdling cry as a knife was a knife plunged into his throat ending his life.

Time: December 3rd 1998 1:37 pm Location: Death alley

This was one of those crime scenes Matt just knew he wasn't going to ever forget. True looking at a murder scene is always a depressing job no matter what. However it wasn't the fact that half a dozen men were killed right here. It wasn't the fact that this was the oh so famous Death alley which just got it's number of victims reaching a record breaking 13. It wasn't even the fact that him and his partner Eliza Maza were the one's who found the victims. Nope it however was the fact that the homicide department recognized the murder weapon for one of the victims on the spot. That single knife with that single Z somehow caused more panic than the revelation that the Gargoyles exist.(In the NYPD anyway.) Apparently the knife was the signature of a legendary assassin that has never been caught and is responsible for over 500 deaths worldwide.(not including this) This Zephyr has been operating since the 1950's and the police still do not know a single thing about him except for his legendary knife that he always leaves. Not to mention that the motive seems painfully obvious with the 3 briefcases full of nothing but printer paper lying on the ground,someone made a bad deal. Not to mention on top of all that the NYPD called up Interpol too and now Interpol agents are soon going to be swarming Manhattan looking for clues on the Zephyr. "This is going to be a hell of a week Eliza," Matt said to his partner.

"Well at the least this might also be helpful against the quarrymen, they'll be a bit more cautious with 15 more elite cops on the streets.,"

"Why are they sending 15 agents again,"?

"They hope that by tearing up the criminal underworld in New York They'll be able to find the person that hired the Zephyr so they might be able to learn more about him. I personally don't think that's going to work but at the very least they'll clean up the streets and possibly the quarrymen.,"

A rookie cop that Matt recognized as Lance Bradly came up to the them. He had curly orange hair and was freckled and obviously not in the business very long due to his social awkwardness.

With him was a tall man that Matt didn't recognize he was however a very stoic man. He had very well combed brown hair, cold blue eyes and very regal facial features. However his face was the ultimate poker face it held no emotion whatsoever. He reached out and shook both Matt and Eliza's hands and said, names Johnathan Graves top Interpol agent, no need to introduce yourselves I already looked up both of your files.

"Now on too business when did you find the victims.,"

"10:24 this morning while we were out on patrol sir.,"

"What have you been able to find so far.,"

"We aren't in charge of the investigation but no other major evidence other then the stuff we've been able to find has come up.,"

"And what is that.,"

"Well first off there's the knife that was stuck in victim number one's throat. His body was facing the other five so we think the zephyr used him as a quick hostage to kill the other five while they hesitated .

Then there's his gun which the team by checking the magazine fired five bullets. That enough was evident by the bullet wounds on the other five. All of the shots landed somewhere in the head area the men probably died virtually instantly due to the fact that none of their weapons were fired. Theres also the briefcases one of them was found open and they all contained large amounts of printer paper. Were guessing an exchange happened here and one of the two sides thought it best to eliminate the other. We've also found a link connecting all the men apparently they were all working on some cargo boat from Spain that just arrived called the Intrepid.,"

Catching his breath Matt then continued if you want my opinion on the case I think it's possible that this was the work of a copy cat who's pretending to be the Zephyr just so he could throw a red herring at the NYPD.

Johnathan replied if we look at that theory there's a few holes in your logic. First off no normal man could react so fast that six thugs don't have enough time to shoot him before he takes one of them as a hostage. Secondly the Zephyr's knife would only attract more attention not distract us. There's also the telltale signs of the Zephyr besides the knife .The Zephyr only uses his knife on **one** victim any other person he needs to kill he always uses the objects of others namely victim number one's gun this time. Secondly he never leaves any evidence showing who he is besides the knife, he has never left a finger print on anything. Finally the Zephyr has already had a copycat in the past, he died the day after he assassinated his target in which the Zephyr left his corpse right outside the police station. He also left a note detailing who the copycat's employer was and how the copycat committed the crime, as well as a note apologizing to the police that someone did his work so sloppily. Anyone who knew enough about the Zephyr that he was willing to copy him would know what happened the last time someone tried that.

It does seem odd that the Zephyr killed his victims for his employers safety but that raises a lot of questions only about his employer. If any thing we could probably find more answers on the Intrepid than here. So will you show me the way there.

Matt was taken aback "Us,".

Yes you both are experienced enough in firefights that if we were somehow attack by smugglers that none of you would die. You also are exempt from further questioning I can share my notes with the other Interpol agents since none of them will be arriving until tomorrow. You two are also until further notice helping with this case unless you would like to decline, any questions?

Matt stammered are you allowed to do all that.

"Being top agent of Interpol I can usually convince most people to go along with my plans so why waste time?,"

He gestured towards his car "follow me.,"

Time: December 3rd 2:09 pm Location: right outside the Intrepid

Eliza could see just by looking at Johnathan Graves one of the major reasons why he was the top agent of Interpol. It was he's down to business style poker face that seem so cold and emotionless that he seemed to be gazing into your soul while he talks. That combined with his muscular physique, broad shoulders and stoic features. Made him just a bit intimidating to say the least.

They were waiting for the captain of the ship to come out and meet them. While two burly looking sailors were keeping them company .After a while the captain came out a tall man with plenty of gray in his hair and a large cigar in his mouth. He seemed to fit the old hard sea captain stereotype like a glove, he also appeared to be in a bad mood. So what ye cops want the captain said with an accent the bled Scottish influence.

Johnathan began Joseph McClain we would like to ask you some questions on what some of your men were doing last night.

"How should I know what some of me sea dogs were doing they had a day off last night that was the day after we came into port.,"

"We were wondering whether your not you were doing some illicit business.,"

"What are you just accusing me like that what do you have to back up your claims.,"

"plenty of evidence I just wanted this to go quicker.,"

"Why the hell are some damn cops coming onto my ship and demanding I hand over all my illegal substances. Is that the new American screening process? Cause if it is I have to say it's a little sad.,"

"You don't understand, I'm not doing this simply because I want my job done quicker. I'm doing this because if we don't get you to the police station as quickly as possible your life is in danger.,"

"Why the Hell would that be.,"

"Last night 6 of your men were brutally murdered by a famous assassin known as the Zephyr, a legendary assassin that is not only famous for his sheer ruthlessness, but also for never leaving a shred of evidence besides his signature knife. We also believe that you almost certainly have something that will point us in the direction of his employer. If you have even the slightest shred of knowledge about his employer he will come and kill you. Where also going to be searching this ship top to bottom for even the smallest clue on what you were carrying.,"

The captain paused for a second and then said. How much evidence do you have on my men?

"First off they were all carrying illegal firearms. Secondly they were in the middle of Death Alley. Finally there were three briefcases in front of them, all of them carrying larges amount of copy paper. Somewhere you must of made a bad deal. If you admit right away I can promise substantially reduced charges. If you don't roughly 15 cops will spend a month in here looking for evidence if they need to. There's no way you can worm out of this.,"

The captain sighed and said we were smuggling in an object for an unknown employer,some occult freak by the looks of it, he called himself Zead. Anyway just transporting the thing was worth 3 million dollars I knew the deal was too good, but my first mate insisted. Well look where that got him. Anyway I have no clue what the thing actually was except it was some tarp covered thing that looked like an oversized coffin. That was the whole job plain and simple. Yet some of those bastards double crossed us. I really should of known better than to dabble in crime at the end of my career.

Sighing he said I assume I have to follow ye now and go to the police station.

"Right come this way.,"

Time: December 3rd 1998 7:00 pm Location: Quarrymen HQ

John castaway considered himself a humanitarian among other things. Those things also included a man who is willing to put the law aside for the right thing, a gentlemen, a charismatic man, a crusader fighting for humanity in a dark world and finally an episcopalian. He disagreed with catholic teachings on a few key points, but he was more than willing to put aside those differences when it came to funding the quarrymen. Normally he wouldn't miss a nightfall without giving a speech about humanity's plight known as gargoyles. Yet the man had called and said that it wouldn't take to long, and that in his trunk through donations my anonymous sources alone had raised roughly 1.3 million dollars

to help the quarrymen. He also wanted to give his personal praise that even in this sinful time someone was fighting the good fight.

So John was willing to make an exception for tonight to show how thankful for funding at such a critical time. He looked over the desk to see the not to old but frail priest sitting before him. He was a completely bald man that looked to thin to be healthy, yet he had almost a kindness to him that promised warmth and comfort. He was waiting patiently for Castaway to begin smiling kindly at him and his two bodyguards behind him.

Castaway glanced at his two men Adam Smith and Jimmy 'Lee' Parker, all in all the thought of having the two heavily armed men to 'protect' him here seemed ridiculous.

He said to them "there's no need for you to to sticking around, why don't you join the squad or something I can handle myself.,"

The two nodded politely and left. Tom castaway turned back to his guest and decided now would be a good time to start a conversation.

"I'm sorry if it seems like your in a military barracks but were doing all we can to battle this menace. I appreciate the donations as well, before you showed up I thought we were going to flop over and die a a critical point.,"

The priest chuckled and said "really it was nothing all I did was go around asking some wealthy individuals for donations, after a while I was flowing in cash so I had to give it away to a good cause. I wanted to have this conversation to tell you that I will probably making a few more appearances to give more donations.,"

John Castaway smiled and said that "would be great and yet there's still one thing that seems to be missing.,"

The priest frowned "what would that be.,"

"To get to know you better I feel a connection between me and my men and I would consider you no less. For goodness sake you're probably been the most helpful man in the entire city and I haven't even learned your name.,"

After a couple seconds of thought the priest spoke up "well that's actually part of the reason I came actually. You see there's a majority of people that would love to kill the Gargoyles, but the fact is that by directly giving you money they could get themselves in trouble for funding an illegal organization. Even I'm a little worried if your files became public and my name would be on them. I could lose my priesthood and I couldn't help people. So how about I do the next best thing and give you an alias,"

The priest thought for a moment "does Zead sound good to you.,"

"It sounds fine so how did become a priest...,"

Time: December 3rd 1998 7:24 pm Location: Eyrie building

Eliza Maza was walking through the hallway of the castle corridor with Owen Burnett. She wanted to give the Gargoyles an update before they went out on patrol. Up ahead she say Goliath and Hudson talking about something.

"I told you lad it's nothing to worry about I don't think they'll know, and if they do this place is well defended.,"

"I know it's just.. Eliza is there something you need.,"

"Just one question then I want to give you guys an update. Could you gather the clan quickly please.,"

After waiting for everyone to arrive Eliza asked to the clan.

"Last night did any of you patrol past Death alley and if you did when"

Hudson spoke up"oh my group must of past it say around eleven why?,"

"Last night at what our boys at the lab deemed around midnight, half a dozen men were killed there.,"

The clan seemed shocked at first then angry. Goliath then spoke up "who's responsible for this?,"

"Well that's the thing we know exactly who did it except we have no idea how to get him. Just listen," and so she explained the story about the crime scene and the fact that 15 Interpol agents are headed to Manhattan to investigate. The clan seemed to be a little torn on this one. On one side fifteen really good

police men were headed into town, on the other hand an assassin just killed six people right under there noses.

"So what do you make of Graves," Goliath asked.

"I think he's a very down to earth cop. He's also a legend in Interpol, responsible for more arrests then anyone else, and still younger than most people on the force.,"

"She yawned that's also the reason I came here. Since he's going to work Matt an I like a dog for the next week or so, he gave me a night off to rest so I'll be prepared when he really pushes me through some 18 hour shifts. So that's why I wanted to say that I also might be here less often.,"

The clan looked sad at the prospect of Eliza not meeting them every night.

"Don't worry guys I'll be here as often as possible, and keep in mind every minute I'm not here those times I'm making your job easier.,"

"We understand," Lexington said.,"

"Good considering how hard he worked me with his 9 hour shift, I can only imagine how painful his real one is so I'm going to get some shut eye.,"

Owen Burnett escorted her out of the castle and during it he did something that was very rare for him.

He spoke up," Mrs Maza I know it's probably nothing, but for the fleetest of moments last night I could of sworn I felt something.,"

Maza seemed a bit confused with this,"what do you mean.,"

"What I mean is for just a fraction of a moment I thought I could feel something...evil. It's the hardest thing to described imagine just for but the fewest of seconds you were in the shadow of a mountain. Although I think that might of also been my imagination, I'm not sure.,"

Maza frowned "are you sure it's nothing.,"

Owen replied "i hope so Mrs Maza.,"

Leading her to the elevator he said " now if you will be so kind to excuse me I believe it's time for Alexander's lesson.,"

With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Time: December 3rd 1998 11:34 pm Location: building top

A man stalked the roof tops and quite the man he was. Anyone who saw him would of ran and called the police. Yet that didn't matter to him the police were useless against him.(For that matter he would of only considered only a handful of people to be useful against him at all.) He was quite a site for sore eyes,(granted you could see him in the dark in the first place.) He was covered in a frayed blue cloak like suit that covered every part of his body except his face. In it's place was a featureless blue velvet mask that seemed to be permanently attached to the suit.(The only way to get the darn thing off was to use the hidden zipper in the back. Of course only he knew where it was.) It did however show some goggles that seemed to radiate a yellow light.

He watched patiently for his prey to appear, his eyes not hindered by the darkness in the slightest. He was rewarded when he caught sight of three shapes flying by. With a hidden grin he silently ran from rooftop to rooftop stalking the creatures in their flight.

Chapter End


	2. chapter 2 Day 2 part 1

Castlevania Melody of Madness

chapter 2 Day 2 part 1

I still don't own a blasted thing and I don't care. This includes Starbucks

Time: December 4th 1998 12:00 am Location: Manhattan rooftops.

Goliath was patrolling the skies with his daughter Angela and his old friend Hudson. He was looking at the ground with his sharp eyes looking for any sign of men and women in trouble. He continued his search when all of a sudden behind them they all heard a scream. They circled around into the alleyway they just past, where a horrible sight greeted them. Slumped against a wall in a pathetic manner was a women with her throat slit. Her pale face stuck in a permanent scream. Goliath first felt shock at the horrible event and then rage at the person that did this.

"**I assume your looking for me," **said an unnatural voice behind them.

They looked around to see a man in frayed velvet blue robes. He wore an otherwise featureless velvet mask with goggles that seemed to radiate a cruel yellow. He also was carrying a bloody knife that he was cleaning with some rag.

Goliath growled and stuttering with rage said,"You..You-u just killed her and walked away.,"

"**Oh the girl, I didn't kill her out of spite I just needed to get your attention that's all.," **

Goliath roared with anger and charged the man yelling "murderer.,"

Yet before Goliath could connect the man dodge out of the blow with lighting speed. Goliath smashed into the wall with such force that it seemed like for a second the wall was going to collapse. However Goliath didn't care about the wall right now he cared about punishing the man. He whipped around to see the man (although he couldn't see his face) quite unfazed. Angela and Hudson both try to tackle him from behind but he just back flipped over them.

"**Really is this all you got? I was expecting more from my nights entertainment.,"**

Goliath roared eyes glowing in hate for the man, he charged again but when the man dodged again with ludicrous speed Goliath quickly came to a halt. He then tried a leaping strike with both hands in an overhead smash. The man sidestepped again but then Hudson cut in (sorry for the pun) with his sword almost stabbing him. However the man managed to catch the blade with one hand (grabbing it on the blunt side of course) and tossed it into the air. Angela tried to grapple with him but he managed to kick her in the solar plexus is stunning her. Goliath was about to do an overhead swipe when his hand caught something sharp in midair. He grabbed the sword from the sharp end. Ignoring the pain that would subdue a lesser gargoyle (partially due to the adrenaline) he tore out the sword from his hand. Goliath looked to see that Hudson had grabbed him from behind, however Hudson gave out a scream and while his grip loosened the man ducked out from Hudson's grip and tore his knife out of Hudson's stomach. Unfortunately due to some bad timing on Angela's part her fist which was meant for the man hit Hudson in his good eye.

Time: December 4th 1998 12:04 am Location: Manhattan streets

Johnathan Graves was driving through with two men from Interpol ( Dudley smith and Will Domingo)

They were out on patrol when from the alley to there right they heard a man's scream. Johnathan immediately stopped the car and the three got out, drawing laser pistols Will was the first to round the corner.

"Freeze pol...,"

He never got all the words out for a knife flew out of the alleyway and sunk between Will's eyes. Johnathan spared a glance a glance at the knife that was between his former partner's eye's. It had a velvet grip and had a stylized Z on it. Not sparing a second he signaled his partner to call for backup while he ran in front of the corner and immediately rolled. Hearing the sound of steel hitting pavement he got up and aimed forward taking in the scene before him. He saw a scene that through all his years he never imagined he'd see. Before him were three Gargoyles who couldn't decide whether to look at him or the other man who was on the railing of a fire escape. The man (who was undoubtedly the Zephyr) looked like what people in the media would imagine an assassin looking like. He wore blue frayed robe's and a velvet mask that's only feature were two goggles that seemed to glow yellow. He also had his hand out like he just threw something. The man gave a sigh and said in an unearthly voice.

"**It seems like my fun for tonight has been spoiled. Ah well I promise that I'll be continuing my advertising campaign.,"**

With that he jumped from the fire escape to the wall and seemingly ran straight up it. The Gargoyles followed climbing as fast as they can while Graves tried shooting the Zephyr, his shots never came close and both parties disappeared into the night.

Time: December 4th 1998 12:06 am Location: Manhattan rooftops

Goliath couldn't barley control his rage after seeing the masked man depart over the rooftops half a mile away. At a speed that was impossible for them to keep up with . He was about to give chase when a hand came down on his shoulder. Goliath turned to see Hudson say in a sad voice.

"Let go of it lad it's no use, there's no way we can catch up with him.,"

Angela piped in, worry in her words."Shouldn't we also check on the others as well. To be sure he hasn't attacked them yet.,"

Goliath swallowed his anger and said. You're right we should go.

Time: December 4th 1998 6:30 am Location: Starbucks

The number one thing that Johnathan needed right now was (you guessed it if your shift is 6 in the morning) coffee. He considered coffee and himself good friends. For one thing they could always find each other no matter where Johnathan went. For the other thing Coffee kept him awake enough for 16 hour shifts when necessary. He looked across the table Elisa and Matt company. He waited perhaps a minute in silence for his coffee. Maza sure delivered alright.

"Seems like you've had your fair share of all day and night shifts too.

"yeah " He quickly mumbled before putting the sweet cup to his lips.

Matt didn't drink his cup and instead asked,"so why did you invite us for coffee.,"

Johnathan put the half empty coffee cup down and smiled. "I was wondering about a few things about a

previous case you two were working on and I thought it would be best if I asked you directly.,"

Eliza frowned at this," You have a theory where the Zephyr is after the gargoyles.,"

Johnathan shook his head at this,"i don't think he's going to attack them at all. He already attacked them last night at about midnight."

The two detectives seemed shocked at this piece of news.( On a side note it woke them up better than the coffee ever could.) Matt being the first to recover said,"what happened.,"

Johnathan told them all that happened at the alleyway.

Matt and Elisa seemed relieved that none of the Gargoyles were killed.

"I came here to ask you two a few questions since you two are currently in the department dealing with the gargoyles. I was hoping for a different perspective on them because the horrible monster assumption doesn't add up with a few things I saw at the scene. Do you have any thoughts on the dead girl, the girl had her throat slit and was obviously killed by the Zephyr. That makes her the one piece of the puzzle that doesn't fit."

Eliza thought for a moment and then spoke up.

"Well actually the activities of the Gargoyles have technically been going on far longer than a couple days. Criminals for the past couple years have been having bizarre testimonies claiming they were attacked by some 'winged monsters'. These have been all been of course, not been taken seriously, except the ones that were followed with insanity peas.,"

Johnathan thought for a moment and then found a flaw in the logic." wouldn't doing that expose them, and why would they protect people who would just attack them."

"It would but when you think about it that kind of behavior is very reminiscent of the old myths about gargoyles. You know the one's where they hanged around cities stone by day, and during the night protected the innocent. If you look at it that way that's the same sort of behavior they would be doing 1000 years ago, just in a modern setting. So what I'm thinking is the Zephyr used the girl merely as bait to lure the Gargoyles. Only he failed at assassinating them and he had to fight them. When you showed up he ran away out of fear of getting caught."

Johnathan looked for more holes in the logic but couldn't find any. "I guess that's one piece of the puzzle in place," he murmured to himself. Looking back down at his half empty cup he decided to finish it. Sipping the last of coffee down he put the cup down and thought if he should go back or stay here and talk some more. _They seem pretty knowledgeable on the Gargoyles, and if the zephyr is going after them it would be best to learn all I can. I should also try to engage in casual conversation as well, that way it wouldn't seem like an investigation._

He looked back up to Matt and Eliza and said to Matt. "So what did you first think the gargoyles were when you heard about them on the news?,"

" I didn't know what to think, we know so little I think it's far to early to draw any conclusion."

Eliza chimed in "i thought they could after all be just Gargoyles. Not some genetic experiment or alien but actually Gargoyles. What did you think?,"

Johnathan sighed before telling them, to be honest I thought it was an extremely elaborate hoax. I didn't think it was possible, but after seeing them in the alleyway... I don't know what to think... Anyway what are your thoughts on the quarrymen?,"

Eliza scowled at the word," I think they're a bunch of...," And what followed was a small rant that Johnathan could do little but stare at as Eliza used about half the curse words in North America to describe the Quarrymen.

Matt looking as if this was absolutely normal simply said. "I think there just a bunch of scared idiots replying the only way they can think of, violence."

Johnathan replied "I'm agreeing with Matt on this one. We know so little about the Gargoyles to reach a conclusion.,"

"I think their just victimized for their appearances.,"

" Well Eliza I think that's true but if they didn't look like monsters then wouldn't they technically be vigilantes. Not saying it as an insult just a funny fact.,"

"I never really thought about it I guess they would.,"

Matt said "then that makes them quite literally bat-man.,"

The table burst out laughing at this.

Johnathan being the first to recover said "i doubt you could arrest them for being a vigilante though.,"

"No definitely not.,"

Johnathan said "have you ever arrested a vigilante before.,"

"can't say either of us have. Say why are you interested about the Gargoyles, aren't you supposed to be following leads on the Zephyr?,"

"The only promising lead that we have is the Gargoyles, so I thought that it would be prudent to ask them a few questions if I could.,"

"You can try, I doubt that you could find them. They went under the noses of the New York's finist for years,"

"We'll see.,"

This discussion lasted awhile longer until Johnathan got up from the table. "Sorry guys but I have to go and talk to the district attorney.,"

"About the Gargoyles?,"

"No about Interpol staying in New York longer than scheduled.,"

"How long?,"

"Till the Zephyrs caught.,"

Time: December 4th 1998 11:47 am Location: Central park

It would be an understatement to say that some hostility towards the city's winged guests were in the air.

A riot had just brook out.

It wasn't ignited by any of the Quarrymen, but that did not make it any less violent. (In matter of fact it showed how volatile the city really was at the moment.) It wasn't practically big in size at all, but it was no less out for Gargoyle blood.( Even though they're stone right now.) In response a sizable police force had come in to quell the rioters.

They weren't very successful at the moment.

In matter of fact they were dragging away some wounded policemen that were beaten, stabbed, or even shot.

Cries of ,"How can you defend those monsters", and "you devil worshiping bastards", and even (though rare) "the Illuminati will never take me"!

In response the police deployed tear gas to make it easier to round up the protesters. The protesters started disbanding and running away.

Even though the riot was disbanded the protesters had no less hate towards the Gargoyles.

Time: December 4th 1998 12:06 pm Location: ?

She turned off the device that the humans called a TV at her masters request. She gazed at him lying up in his coffin against a common pillow. She honestly wished he was on his throne already bringing death and destruction to the foolish humans that would not worship him as she did. Yet she waited, for an immortal all things come within the fullness of time.

She chuckled **"is there anything else you would want my lord.," **

"**My situation is more than adequate, even in the state that I am. Although you have to admit, somehow humans have simultaneously grown smarter and dumber. Speaking of humans could you get me a drink.,"**

"**Yes my lord.," **Carmilla opened the freezer box that death had left for them and took out one of the blood packs inside. She held it above a wine glass and opened it letting the gore fill the glass. She then handed it to Lord Dracula. He slowly sipped the glass and said to her. **"There actually is something on the TV that I would like to see right now.,"**

"**What is it my lord.,"**

"**I want to see the debate that the humans are still having on the gargoyles.,"**

"**Yes my lord.,"**

Time: December 4th 1998 ?:? pm Location: Johnathan Grave's dream

Johnathan had just fallen asleep in preparation for his all night shift. So why did he feel so awake? It seemed to be the dead of night in what he thought was his own dream. He looked up to see a castle that seemed to big to be real. It was overlooking a lake on top a cliff and dwarfed every other castle in existence it's sheer size made it look like it take up at least a third of New York. That wasn't even counting it's grounds outside which appeared to be in utter ruins. These stretched all the way to where he was standing right outside a broken gate. Yet there was something evil about the castle as if it radiated malevolence. He walked in without even thinking almost as if he was in the body of someone else. He could still feel himself he was caring a leather whip that he held on as if his life depended on it. He walked by an abandon building and looked inside. He saw a broken mirror and was able to see who he was. He was some kind of warrior with long red hair. He wore a dark leather suit and his face was of deadly determination. He heard something coming out of the ground to his left. To his horror a rotting hand was coming out of the ground. It wasn't the only one, many more came carrying living cadavers out of the ground. He could not scream because he couldn't control his mouth. Yet the man who he was in just swung his whip through the horde slicing them in half all at once. He marched forward feeling no fear as he walked forward into the terrible night.

Time: December 4th 1998 4:28 pm Location: Water gate hotel: Johnathan Grave's hotel room

Johnathan awoke with a start _what was that? _Sweat was pouring down his face and he was panting as if exhausted. He got up and ran towards the mirror, he looked fine besides all the sweat that was covering his body. _Damn what was that dream, I was in some kind of dark fortress._ _ Usually I don't care about my dreams, but it seemed so real. _Johnathan walked into to the bathroom and washed his face. After looking up in the mirror he saw that he was perfectly fine. Nah it was just a dream, I better get to the helicopter before night falls.

Time December 4th 1998 7:27 pm Location: New york skyline: police helicopter

Johnathan looked out the helicopter side. Is that what I think it is. It wasn't a Gargoyle, which was what they were looking for, but a helicopter not to far from them. He took out a pair of binoculars and took a closer look at it. This was where the bad news started to pile up. First all the personal inside were wearing heavy armors and cowls. They had sledge hammers and laser pistols, yet again breaking the unenforceable ban on energy weaponry that he hated so much. They had a symbol on their vests of a hammer in a circle which he knew was the recently formed Quarrymen's symbol. He looked down at the bottom and saw what looked like some kind of hatch. The unaided eye wouldn't be able to notice this, what it looked like was something to hide a helicopter mounted weapon. he looked towards the middle section again ,showing the face of a man that was supposedly under police surveillance for being rumored for founding the Quarrymen.

"Mike.,"

"Yes sir.,"

"Get me Tom castaway's cell phone number.,"

Time December 4th 1998 7:31 pm Location: New york skyline: Quarrymen helicopter

He had taken off his cowl to talk to one of his recruits about how to properly use the hammer when...

_beep..beep...beep..._

His cell phone had gone off and he didn't recognize the number._ Who could this be, _he wondered to himself.

"Is this Tom Castaway?"

"Yes, who are you?,"

"I'm Johnathan Graves Interpol agent. I would like to ask you some questions about possible relations to the Quarrymen.,"

"Mr Graves, I have already confirmed all of those claims are false.,"

"Some new evidence has come up, I wanted to run a few things threw you before we set things in stone.,"

_How could that have happened haven't I bribed the detective in charge of my investigation to destroy all evidence._

"I would like to ask if you have done certain things, at certain times.,"

"sounds reasonable enough.,"

"Have you ever attended a Quarrymen meeting at any time?,"

"No.,"

"Were you involved in anyway with the riot this morning?,"

"No.,"(this was truthful actually)

"Have you taken a squad of Quarrymen in a illegal helicopter equipped with weapons, that breaks the ban on all energy weapons exactly 27 times. In full Quarrymen regalia with your cowl off. Hunting for Gargoyles in the night, at such times as... right now?

_Shit_

"Er...No.,"

"Turn right Mr Castaway.,"

He did and saw a close by police helicopter.

"now do you want to change your answer? Oh and don't even bother firing your helicopters guns. I think we have a sniper rifle here that I could shoot your pilot with. If you tried. ,"

_This is bad._

"Ummm... maybe.,"

"Mr castaway your under arrest.,"

At this moment the pilot roared that he spotted a Gargoyle. Snapping the phone shut Castaway roared "After them!"

"Sir what about the cops.,"

"Ignore them, just distance yourselves. Kill the the Gargoyles now!

Time December 4th 1998 7:33 pm Location: New york skyline: police helicopter

Good news and bad news came to Johnathan graves faster then he expected. The good news: they found the Gargoyles. The bad news: the quarrymen also found them. His pilot said they found about half a dozen, which surprised him. Did they bring the entire group, or clan, whatever. He didn't have time to think as the Quarrymen helicopter revealed it's hidden laser guns and fired on the Gargoyles. He turned back to the rookie cop Mike Howard and asked "do we have a sniper rifle.?,"

"N-No sir this isn't a SWAT helicopter.,"

Mike was nervous as he never saw any action before tonight.

"Don't tell me you're actually going to shoot down a helicopter in the middle of New York.,"

"Of course not, and Robert stay slightly behind them while still keeping somewhat parallel.,"

"Yes sir.,"

With practiced aim he took out his handgun and...

/

Jimmy Lee Parker couldn't wait till Clara shot down the Gargoyles. The police, no problem they were probably bluffing. They might of revealed Tom Castaway but Tom knew that was inevitable and he had contingency plans. And even if the Gargoyles entered a building about three trucks full of quarrymen were on the way ,the Gargoyles weren't getting away.

Suddenly shots ran out through the helicopter sending it's occupants into panic. Although not a single word was said they all knew what had happened. The police had opened fire on them.

/

Johnathan reloaded his Scoped handgun sometimes he amazed even himself with his aim. Yet he wasted no time as he grabbed his megaphone and yelled towards the quarrymen helicopter. "Stop your fire now, or I will not purposefully miss next time.," Although he knew he didn't kill or wound with those shots, that wasn't the point. He needed to get them to stop firing at the Gargoyles, their firing was a no win situation, if they hit they killed them. If they missed they could kill a innocent bystander. At the least his plan worked for now and he gave the Gargoyles the time to get out of here."Sir the Gargoyles are landing on a building," blurted out the pilot." It looks like some abandoned apartment building, and they appear to be going in.,"

"Land there we need to help them.,"

No sooner had he said this that three vans pulled up beside the building. Said vans began unloading Quarrymen. That however wasn't the only bad news for graves although he didn't know it yet...

/

He eyed his prey hungrily like a wolf watching a flock of sheep. In this case however, the wolf would instead be watching scared rabbits escape a human, only to come to his waiting jobs. He quietly laughed to himself, how poetic, still he had a job too do and chaos to create. The chaos was his favorite part though... (more poetic rambling her)

(He was getting sidetracked it was a terrible habit for an assassin such as himself. Still as a demon he could risk some carelessness, it's not like he would ever lose in a fight against a normal human, he was too powerful for that.)

...but in the end he had a duty too the dark lord, and this was it. Murder, plain and simple.

He watched as the helicopter landed and the policemen ran towards the stairs. Hopefully tonight he would finish what he started.


End file.
